


TMA headcanons because I am sad and scared for the finale

by metrictonoffigs



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrictonoffigs/pseuds/metrictonoffigs
Summary: several headcanons I have. mmm TMA brain rot , yum.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

My TMA head cannons

-Tim would wear the gym shoes that crocs make around the archive

-Tim would cry while watching shark week

-Tim’s favorite shark is the cookie cutter shark

-After his brother’s disappearance he never went back to the gym with his advertisement on it. He tried but could never bring himself to leave the car once he was in the parking lot. 

-Tim thinks that if Sasha was the archivist then she would have been safe. He resents Jon because of this. 

-Tim has nightmares where a faceless woman cries for help. He doesn’t know if the woman is Sasha or just a nightmare.  
If it wasn’t for martin , I think Tim would have fallen into the lonely

-Martin had to cook for himself a lot of the time growing up. Since he had to provide for his mom and drop out of school at 17, i think getting groceries every week might have been a struggle. This is why when he was trapped in his apartment he had 2 weeks worth of food in his place. Because now he tends to buy food that will last for a long time, i.e. canned goods, because he’s used to making foods last.

-Martin makes Jon's tea with a bunch of cream and sugar.

-Martin used to knit but doesn’t have much time for it anymore

-Martin has yellow crocs

-Martin secretly feeds a stray cat that hangs outside of the archives. After the incident with Elias’s arrest though, the cat disappears. Plukas had something to do with this.  
Martin told Sasha about his crush on Jon before he knew that he was his boss. Sasha pokes fun at him about it, but never tells Tim, because Sasha is a good friend.

\- Jon is really good at scrabble. 

-Jon is mean to Martin in S1 because he feels underqualified to be the archivist.

-Jon cooks like his grandma. Absolutely no fear of oil or the frying pan. He almost gives martin a heart attack the first time he sees him cook

-Jon does remember when they went out for ice cream on martin’s birthday

-Jon has the glasses you get at cvs for magnification. He has terrible eyesight

-Jon likes painting with watercolors. He doesn’t show anyone his art though because he doesn’t think he is an artist

-One time Jon hid from Martin at the craft store. He was picking up a new tube of paint and Martin was buying some yarn for a project he was working on. 

-Jon is allergic to dogs

-Jon feels a bit guilty now that he knows of the true brutality of Gertrude's and Lightner's deaths.

-Jon buys the tea bags for the office break room. Everyone thinks it is Elias. 

-Jon does not like Spiderman. He is very passionate about his hatred for Spiderman. This never rally comes up in conversation though

-Jon cried when his class had a pizza party and watched Charlotte's web. He ran to the bathroom to cry and he waited until the period was over before heading back.

-After Jonah took over, Elias's family never heard from him again. They never bothered looking in the first place though

-Jonah is jack the ripper

-Elias would watch sesame street when he was high. His favorite was Elmo’s fish, Dorothy .

-Jonah now hates sesame street because the song gets stuck in his head a lot. This is the only thing Elias can really do to get back at Jonah.


	2. Part 2 : oh my goodness jonny just let them be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More TMA head cannons because my brain is full , but is one of those spaghetti strainers. and all that comes out is TMA brain rot

TMA Head Cannons Pt2

*Whole series Spoilers*

* * *

  * Tim and Sasha are in a QPR in season 1
  * Jared looks like the meatball man from the little runmo animation. 

# [Tale of the Meatball Man Sing Along | A Little Runmo Sing Along](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQCp0sM_yvs)

  * grey cat admiral truther
  * Jon tries to make his own tea once when martin is trapped in his flat. He gets really frustrated however and doesn't understand why his tea tastes so awful. 
  * Jon's tea tastes' so bad because he heats up the water till it's boiling, burns the tea leaves, and forgets to take them out. Leaving him with an extremely bitter and potent earl gray tea, that was forgotten about for hours and is now room temperature. 
  * Martin teaches Jon how to make tea. 
  * Martin adds a bit of honey and lemon to his English breakfast tea.



  * Jon's grandmother kept the containers for butter and instant coffee. 
  * S1 Jon as a result brings his lunch to work in a cool whip container. 
  * Sasha gets him a Spiderman lunchbox for his birthday as a joke.
  * Jon plays it off as Sasha being too childish , and then goes on a rant on how awful spider man is.
  * The Spiderman lunch box now lives in the archive breakroom. It holds all of the teas.



Ok also I have the perfect Jon Martin song. please listen to it.

#  [Roland Faunte - Hand Over Hand (Official Lyric Video)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofNPHLwSYXQ)

  * There is even a bit that can fit under the safehouse period. oh my goodness please listen to it lol
  * Elias knows the true names of the angelical cats from cats. 
  * I feel like gertude's cat really did die by the hands of the desolation. However I'd like to believe that it just hung around the archive as a hairless ghost cat.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently taking notes on all of the episodes to cope with TMA ending, So there might be a few more of these coming

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am gonna make a part 2 later .


End file.
